Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, various requirements for the display device of displaying an image are increasing. Thus, there are various display devices of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, etc.
Recently, the display device is applied to portable devices such as smart phones, tablets, notebook computers, and the like. Generally, the portable device is used while a user who carries the portable device is moving. Thus, it is difficult to additionally supply external power to the portable device. That is, the portable device uses an internal battery as a power supply source. For this reason, a manufacturer of the portable device has been studied for a method of improving a capacity of the internal battery or minimizing power consumption in the display device so as to use the portable device for long periods of time without additionally supplying external power.